


Guarantee

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey and Maria have a talk, post "Civil War"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: hurt/comfort  
> Any, Any,
> 
> So hold me   
> Whisper gently that there's nothing to fear  
> You'll always be near   
> To remind me   
> To stand behind me  
> Although life can be rough   
> We can never give up

"You don't have to be here." 

Rhodey takes a break from counting ceiling tiles to look Maria dead in the eye, make sure she knows that he means what he's saying. Which she does, at least if the sudden flash of colour in her all too pale cheeks is anything to go by. The sudden set of her jaw is a dead giveaway too. 

"Is this where you try to be all noble and selfless and give me some speech about setting me free?" She cuts right to the chase - he wouldn't have expected anything else from her - and the scorn in her tone hits levels that have hitherto been only reserved for Tony Stark on his most trying days. 

"I've got a long road in front of me," he reminds her, glancing down at his legs, trying not to remember thst even with the best medicine money can buy, he might never again be the man he was. "And there are no guarantees..."

"There's one." Maria's chair scrapes on the tiled floor as she pulls herself closer to his bed. Her hand is warm when it closes over his, her touch bringing back memories of the firm handshake they'd exchanged on their first meeting on a SHIELD helicarrier when sparks had flown in more ways than one. "I love you." Her grip tightens on his and there's a thin film of tears in her eyes. She doesn't say those words much, certainly doesn't say them lightly, and only when he hears them does he realise how much he actually needed to hear them. "And I will be here for you, no matter what." She smiles then, a genuine smile, for all she looks like she's actually going to cry. "You don't get rid of me that easily."

For the first time in days, maybe weeks, Rhodey smiles. "God bless stubborn women," he mutters, turning his hand over in hers, letting their fingers lace together. "And the men who love them," he adds and that deepens the smile, as well as the colour on her cheeks - he doesn't say those words too much either. 

And then she leans forward and kisses him and he doesn't have to say anything at all. 


End file.
